¿Té o café?
by SummerBeast786
Summary: [Weiss x Yang] Weiss y Yang llegan juntas a Mistral, sin embargo, Weiss se pone a reconsiderar sus sentimientos por su compañera de equipo.


Apenas como llegaron a la casa donde se habrían de quedar en Mistral para intentar salvar al mundo junto con Ozpin, Weiss decidió desempacar su maleta y la de su compañera de habitación. No era un secreto que a Weiss le gustaba ser ordenada en medida de lo posible, era una de las pocas que no habían cambiado desde lo que parecían ser los lejanos días en la gloria de Beacon.

La joven terminó de arreglar sus cosas en la pequeña estancia; sin embargo, aún no se sentía cansada y decidió empezar a desempacar la maleta de Yang.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar en su amiga. Había desarrollado un vínculo especial con Yang desde el torneo en el Festival de Vytal. Todas esas veces entrenaron juntas, se quedaban hasta tarde discutiendo estrategias, entrenando incluso el doble que Ruby y Blake para dar lo mejor de sí en el torneo. A veces se daban el lujo de descansar, Yang siempre le preguntaba "¿Té o café?" cada vez que decidían finalizar el entrenamiento del día.

Weiss quería a sus compañeras de equipo, eran la verdadera familia que nunca había tenido, con ellas podía ser auténtica y libre. Pero en Yang encontraba algo extraño, algo diferente, le tenía un aprecio especial a aquella chica. Y justo como si el destino lo supiera, las fuerzas desconocidas de la casualidad hicieron que las dos muchachas fueran las primeras en encontrarse. Su corazón se llenó de tantos sentimientos: por una parte se sentía en su hogar, protegida por la diferencia de estaturas; por otra parte sentía como aquel sentimiento seguía intacto incluso con la trágica separación. Se sentía tan sola e impotente en Atlas, cuando vio a Yang volvió a cobrar fuerzas para seguir luchando por la causa.

Weiss abrió la maleta de Yang, sonrió al ver una copia de la foto que habían tomado en su primer semestre en Beacon. Procedió a acomodar sus pertenencias, sin pasar por alto la dulce esencia que emanaba su ropa. Casi sentía la presencia de Yang en ellas, aunque sin el calor de ella...

Se avergonzó cuando tomó una de las chaquetas de la rubia entre sus brazos y rápidamente inhaló. Definitivamente se sentía como una pervertida. Estaba a punto de doblarla cuando pensó que la chaqueta era algo linda, no lo había pensado pero se veía un poco pequeña, a Yang le gustaba usar la ropa un poco ajustada, Weiss pensó que incluso podría quedarle a ella.

Se quitó su propia chaqueta y se puso la de Yang. Le quedaba bastante bien, era de un color verde militar que resaltaba su pálida piel, aunque no combinaba con el vestido que traía puesto. En un impulso de locura infantil buscó en la maleta de su compañera más ropa para combinarla con la chaqueta. Encontró unos shorts negros, una o dos tallas más grande que la suya, pero no era tan notorio. Mientras buscaba alguna playera informal se encontró con uno de los sostenedores de la rubia, se sonrojó al observarlo, la diferencia de tallas era más obvia que con los shorts. -Yang se burla de que peleo en falda y tacones pero ella usa esta ropa interior tan incómoda- pensó Weiss, volviendo a doblar el sostenedor.

Encontró una blusa para ponerse. Se miró en el espejo, una suave sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, era como estar abrazando a Yang. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para imaginarse cerca de Yang, entre sus brazos, como se lanzó cuando se reunieron de nuevo. Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Weiss, ¿has visto mi...?- Yang no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues se quedó anonada al ver a su compañera de equipo con su ropa, en una comprometedora escena donde parecía que había estado esculcando entre sus pertenencias. La rubia sólo sonrió de manera socarrona

-Yang, ¡¿no te enseñaron a tocar?!- exclamó Weiss haciéndose la ofendida, colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose desprotegida

-Jajajaja te ves preciosa, reina de hielo- dijo Yang de manera casual y a la vez coqueta. Se dirigió a la mesa de dormir y tomó su scroll -Oh, aquí está lo que estaba buscando-

Weiss estaba tan roja, rezaba para que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en cualquier otro lugar. Yang hizo ademán de irse de la habitación cuando Weiss escuchó el click de la cámara del scroll.

-¡Y-Yang!- gritó la albina avergonzada. Yang sólo se echó a reír por la adorable reacción de su compañera. -¡Borra esa foto, ahora!- seguía alegando la más baja de las dos.

La rubia alzó el scroll sobre su cabeza, se estaba diviertiendo mucho viendo saltar a Weiss para poder eliminar la foto y recuperar su dignidad.

-Fingiré que no pasó esto, con la condición de que me dejes conservar esta foto- dijo Yang, tratando de dejar de reír.

Weiss no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Era muy surrealista.

-Bien... - contestó Weiss suspirando con resignación.

-Vale, pues me voy- dijo Yang retirándose se la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa a Weiss que hizo temblar a la chica.

La albina solo se quedó parada, recapitulando lo que había sucedido. Yang le había dicho que se veía preciosa. No pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de la rubia en todo el tiempo que tardó en acomodar sus pertenencias y devolviendo la ropa que tomó prestada.

Otra vez con su propia ropa y recostada en su cama recordó la sonrisa que Yang le dedicó. Weiss sólo rodó por su cama una y otra vez en silencio. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Este humilde one-shot está dedicado para mi hermosa senpai Sonye-San, quería darle ánimos ahora que ha iniciado clases en la Academia. ¡Mucha suerte, la quiero mucho!


End file.
